


信任问题

by LittleDamara



Category: The Merciless, 不汗党, 불한당: 나쁜 놈들의 세상
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: PWP
Relationships: 韩宰虎/赵贤修
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	信任问题

信任这个话题一旦起了头就不会有终止的那天，一而再再而三地被有意无意提及。  
往往是韩宰虎先质问的。他像个过早进入更年期的暴躁老人，一边需要外人照顾又怕对方偷自己的钱包，心情好当欣赏年轻人的漂亮，压抑了便凶横地远远地盯着，特别是赵贤修从离开再到回来的那一瞬间，韩宰虎内心跌宕起伏，又开心又落寞，最后愤懑地把头一撇，赌气一样。这么看来，还真是把觊觎赵贤修的心思映射在这方面了。  
赵贤修知道那种对视和惊愕背后的意思，就算外人看不懂或故意忽略，在强颜欢笑的声音与豪气的肢体动作之中，那股直白的精神力是无法被遮掩糊弄过去的。当它们轻柔地击中赵贤修，像一截冰凉的手指划过后背皮肤让年轻人提紧呼吸，接着便因为明白是谁的眼神以及为何如此，赵贤修很快就放松下来，继续做着手头工作。  
赵贤修本质还是很单纯的一个人，但他外表所展示的机敏与阴险（藏在乖乖笑脸下的那类）令他必须察觉出韩宰虎琢磨着什么和他真正的目的。  
韩宰虎就等赵贤修恍然大悟的那一刻。

“哥，你还是不信任我吗？”赵贤修脱下被暴雨淋湿的外套，想也不想就扔到玄关旁，踩着鞋后跟脱掉皮鞋，直接穿着湿袜子踩上韩宰虎家的木地板，啪嗒啪嗒地进去了，路过吧台边还把韩宰虎交代的夜宵随便放下，塑料袋上的雨水溅到高脚凳的皮面。  
韩宰虎看着那一溜脚印，把毛巾扔到赵贤修的头上，赵贤修下一句夸赞房子的话变得嗡嗡沉沉听不清了。  
“乱说什么啊。”韩宰虎前一晚跑生意，现在穿着一身单身汉的居家服，把那团湿衣服捡起来。  
“现在可是半夜三点啊哥，下着暴雨，然后你一个电话过来，还叫我带夜宵。”  
韩宰虎回到客厅，正好看到赵贤修擦干头发，一脸干净地朝他笑笑。  
“难道不是想测试我的忠诚度吗？”他还是微笑着问。  
韩宰虎觉得脸颊发烫，空气干燥，可能最近补药吃太多了，身体都燥热起来。  
“我还不能命令你了是不是？”他佯装生气地指指赵贤修，自顾自坐在离吧台最远的沙发上，背后是整座城市被雨水淋漓的夜色。可能是小心思被察觉后的心虚，韩宰虎有些沮丧地赌气，看着遥远的赵贤修扭身背对他拆炒年糕的袋子。一小团热气膨胀在那张小脸边，瞬间消逝了，剩下赵贤修的红耳朵，和随着动作偶尔突显的鼻尖。没一会儿赵贤修的脸颊鼓起一侧，室内弥漫开熟悉的熟食香味。  
“呀，你怎么自己吃了！”韩宰虎喊了声。  
“我买的我还不能吃吗？”赵贤修顶撞回去，随后又讨好地扭头对韩宰虎笑笑，像家里的小孩那样肆无忌惮又可爱。韩宰虎想着这小子真的被惯坏了，但眼下气氛好得他舍不得站起来介入。  
他便一直当成欣赏什么似的看着赵贤修披着毛巾的后背。  
赵贤修察觉到身后没声音，回过头，和韩宰虎的目光撞个正着。就算那时候韩宰虎心思放空，没有任何意思，在他们对视的第一秒内韩宰虎还是发现赵贤修觉出了另一层意思。这种坦荡的误解让韩宰虎内心又暖又凉，隐隐激动。小家伙就在这样的期待目光下直直来到韩宰虎面前，居高临下地抬起手臂，姿致轻盈。韩宰虎抬头看他，这个角度背光，不过他还是看到赵贤修嘴角没擦干净。  
“如果哥怀疑我，可以搜身啊。”  
韩宰虎愣了下，眨眨眼，赵贤修依旧站在面前，光照在湿透的衬衣上，边缘发着朦胧的油一样的颜色。韩宰虎伸出双手，一下子拢住赵贤修的腰侧，源源不断细小的战栗像电流般五指传心。  
韩宰虎再抬头，见到赵贤修那副安静的表情，突然明白了。  
哦，原来是等我“恍然大悟”啊。  
韩宰虎心里高兴，猛地把赵贤修抱进怀里，脸贴上冰冷的湿衣服，刺激了一下，很快就温暖起来。他松口气，挨着赵贤修的肚子，闭着眼睛，头次感到自己在抱一具温暖的身体。赵贤修被滚烫的头颅抵着腹部，轻轻呼吸，用手捏男人的耳朵，接着揉进男人的头发，有力地按摩着，把韩宰虎垂在额头上的刘海捋到后面。那双手的皮肤因为打架变得较为粗糙，但它一遍遍地触碰韩宰虎宽大的额头，对比后显得细腻的触感令韩宰虎更加大力地拥抱住赵贤修，像要抓住从自己身上流逝走的青春活力一样。  
那颗阴翳的心作祟，韩宰虎承认他是嫉妒赵贤修的，那么年轻漂亮，那么机灵，对他又那么乖巧——这究竟是谁家的好孩子啊，为什么要跑到我的面前呢？我可是个坏人啊。  
他对赵贤修这样怜悯又后悔，结果对自己生起了气，倏忽被赵贤修柔软的肚子还在自己怀里这一事实给治愈，毅然豁达明朗开来。他如释重负地叹口气，抱住赵贤修的手顺着脊椎，一下大力分开那双太过细的有力的腿，让原本跪在沙发上的赵贤修一下子岔开腿坐在他身上。赵贤修下坠后小声惊呼，搂着他的大手依旧在后面一深一浅地抓捏，揉着屁股软肉，搓出热气，情色劲儿让赵贤修处在喊痛与享受之间的彷徨地带，抿嘴哼着气，从眼眶灼热到耳朵一片。韩宰虎大了赵贤修至少一轮，什么事的经验都比赵贤修多，所以他掌握主动权，不断地亲吻赵贤修，嘴巴和脸和脖子。嘴巴的时间最久。韩宰虎幸福地抓着这具漂亮身体最好的部位，这么拉近自己，同时他又用力地亲吻着赵贤修，这么把他往外压，导致赵贤修撑直着腰，要往后倒下一样。快要支撑不住时韩宰虎才笑笑地将他搂回来，暂时放过嘴巴亲吻。赵贤修干热晃神，正五官发红，在韩宰虎咬他脖子时恍惚地低下头，像要去看什么。韩宰虎警告地抓抓他，赵贤修便仰起脑袋，从落地窗上看自己沉迷的脸。韩宰虎的后背很宽厚，是夜景里连绵的海岸线，赵贤修看着自己的双手搭在上面一晃一晃，韩宰虎的脑袋在他肩膀上起伏，都在深夜的海面漂荡着。韩宰虎对怀里人专注用情，这样承载他人全部注意力令赵贤修感觉到被爱，脸布上由上头照射下来的光，倒影出来也是一副陶醉表情。赵贤修盯着自己的影子，歪过脑袋，挨住韩宰虎的头，学影片里女人拥在男人怀里的姿态，压得耳朵很不舒服。老男人粗硬的发根印在他的脸上，是不新鲜的烟味，脖子上则是湿漉漉的吻，他的腰被姿势弄得僵硬，那双手又这么爱他的大腿，这样地用力抓捏，用力到他包在裤子里的阴茎时不时蹭在韩宰虎结实的大腿上，情欲温吞地鼓胀在最热的地方，渐渐湿润得令赵贤修不耐烦起来。  
赵贤修想抱住韩宰虎，这个角度令他用不上力，所以他转而去抱住韩宰虎的脑袋，那颗滚烫的凹凸不平的赵贤修仰慕的火球。他的手臂内侧肌肤感受到韩宰虎的鼻梁，他的眉骨，他的下巴，锋利的胡子，湿热的嘴巴，沉重的额头。他只抱住了一刻，韩宰虎没让他继续得逞，敏捷地挣脱。赵贤修红着脸，对着他不知所措。韩宰虎笑笑，又去亲那张可爱的嘴巴，同时乱扯衣服。衣服湿漉漉地不好脱，韩宰虎就喘着粗气，顺势要赵贤修躺在沙发上，自己弓着腰窝缩在年轻人身上解扣子。赵贤修想着这画面似乎太难看了，想笑又过意不去。  
“哥，你在……干嘛啊？”他仰着头躺好，视线被韩宰虎的动作弄得一晃一晃。  
“我在给你搜身。”韩宰虎干笑，抽出赵贤修的皮带，往后扔，砸到什么发出响声。  
赵贤修被韩宰虎的厚脸皮逗笑了，韩宰虎的手指也不灵巧，弄得他痒痒，最后笑得要提起手臂挡住脸才能心里好过些。  
“你这家伙把窃听器藏哪了，嗯？”韩宰虎继续说着，从上摸到下，这里捏捏那个拍拍，看到块顺眼的位置，又猛地亲一下咬一下。赵贤修在他上头轻笑，肚子缩起来，让韩宰虎觉得在和宠物玩。  
“不在那里，不在那里。”赵贤修说，那双手那张嘴搞得他心痒，让他更想和韩宰虎结结实实地抱住。他抬起身，试着去捉。老男人力气比他大，一下子把他按回去。大手按着柔软的胸口，把赵贤修的喘息和笑还有心跳都按压住，力道沉甸甸的，赵贤修感到一种示弱后才能有的坦率的安全。手又缓缓地摸索，看起来很舒服地揉住赵贤修的左胸，快感也顿时压实在那，一下子令赵贤修激动深呼吸，而后怅然若失，失神地盯着手上的指甲盖，感受到火热手掌下的奶头发硬紧缩，随韩宰虎的脉搏一跳一跳。只要想到这只手曾经握成拳，拿过枪，抓了刀，手指夹过烟，玩弄过其他人，具有粗鲁的危险力，而此时此刻正在色情地抚摸，赵贤修便被其中的特殊激发了对韩宰虎的仰慕和爱。他放松身体，韩宰虎每大力一下，他给一下反应，松开下唇，半磕眼睛看韩宰虎，颧骨位置的肌肤不断滚烫着。  
看着这副光景，韩宰虎更加急切地扯下赵贤修的裤子，力道大得赵贤修在沙发上弹了下。  
“呀，给你搜身，就这么兴奋啦。”老男人狡黠地开起玩笑。他分开赵贤修的腿，抓着脚腕把他往下拉，自己硬得发胀的位置抵住赵贤修的双腿根，他甚至可以隔着裤子感受到温热和肌肉跳动。赵贤修在他的注视下红着身子，紧张地呼吸，胸膛在光下有肉欲的光泽。这样一个年轻漂亮的人被自己亲吻，被自己脱光，大方地躺在自己面前，短发凌乱，眼神期待，为了证明大胆般直视韩宰虎，脸颊却已经害羞得烫到人发晕，湿润地冒着水。  
这是修了八辈子的福分啊。韩宰虎从赵贤修的双腿中俯下身，影子遮住赵贤修，压制住体内冲动又感激的剧烈情绪，小声粗喘，用拇指指节压抚着赵贤修的眉毛，食指摸摸鼻梁，几乎出神地欣赏他所制造出来的昏暗里的赵贤修，就像窥看关在匣子里的宝物那样珍惜。  
他上面是这么表现，爱怜又珍惜，下面却猴急着褪下裤子，摸索到温柔乡，扶着自己充血的性器毫不客气地想进去。赵贤修认真地直视，把腿张得更开，稍许焦灼地眨下眼。韩宰虎心跳得厉害，吵得他看不清为自己敞开双腿的小家伙，可下体处散发出令人欣喜若狂的热，吸引着他，一遍遍让他鼠蹊部充血。  
他进入了赵贤修。  
才进了一个头，韩宰虎发现了什么，情不自禁地笑起来。他摇着头，不可思议地看着那个太过害羞而不敢直视的几乎像个男孩的赵贤修。  
“兔崽子。”韩宰虎亲昵地拍拍赵贤修的脸蛋，掐住他的下巴，把他别过去的视线扭回来。赵贤修的脸太小了，一只手就可以抓住，轻松得让韩宰虎觉得自己在欺负人。他们目光一旦对上，韩宰虎露出特有的不正经讪笑，摇晃赵贤修的下巴，弄得年轻人恼羞成怒地哼着气。  
“怎么下面这么湿？你过来之前究竟在做什么？”  
“你认为呢？”赵贤修摆脱韩宰虎的手，脸颊上留下指印，韩宰虎对着那块红色出神一秒，然后看到赵贤修在热汗里露出勉强的自信笑容。他笑的时候眉毛高挑，五官恰到好处地弯曲，是韩宰虎喜欢且百看不厌的面容。“至少懂得感恩吧，我可是为了照顾老人家才这么做的。”他说这句话气势逐渐减弱，话尾鼻音浓重，慌乱委屈。  
“哎哟，想到你一个人在家准备这些，哥我真有些感动呀。”韩宰虎满嘴骚话。“你不会把窃听器藏在里面了吧？”  
赵贤修露出鄙弃的表情，还没准备好要怎么嘲笑韩宰虎，这个男人就压上他的肩膀，完全进去了。  
他感到自己被分开，又像是被紧紧聚拢起来，后浪推挤前浪的连绵用力，最后一切错觉消失，只有外来的肿胀感不断放大，一顿一顿变为沉甸甸的心跳。回神后赵贤修才发现他正哽住呼吸，后臀被抬高，韩宰虎的躯体把他的一边大腿压得翻出沙发外，微微颤抖地悬着。满涨感继续充斥着他，那一顶仿佛已经顶到他的肚子般鼓囊着，跳动着，渐渐滚烫，让赵贤修越发难耐地呼吸。他仰长脖子，缓缓吐出一口气，不自觉地皱起眉头，肩膀也簌簌地抖起来。  
韩宰虎陷入了这副令他飘飘欲仙的躯体里，先前还有的感激都消失无踪，被赵贤修美妙的紧致打了当头一棒，顿时敢直面觊觎赵贤修时的那种欲望情感了。他紧闭眼睛，张着嘴喘气，喉咙里跳着尖锐的愉悦，听着赵贤修的嘴巴呼出颤抖的喘息，感到身体硬朗，回春似的，征服欲一并涌上心头。他想夸赵贤修的身体，可到嘴边又是一阵跳心的哈气。  
“肏他的，年轻真好。”他没头没脑说了这句话。赵贤修噗嗤一下笑出声，还皱着眉，身体震得韩宰虎差点没忍住。赵贤修那么敏感的身体肯定察觉到了，他恶作剧得逞地歪了下腰，形成好看的弧线，半勃的阴茎偶尔抵在韩宰虎结实的腹部。赵贤修的柔软都被韩宰虎感受到了，体内体外的都是，他低头欣赏起赵贤修，热气遮眼令他不断眨着。  
“呀，你真是什么都好看啊。”他一边夸赞，一边抚摸着赵贤修的性器，把它拢住，手法熟练地将它抵着自己腹部颤抖。赵贤修眯着笑眼看他，酥麻温暖的快感淹没了他，很快张嘴呼吸，呻吟浅浅地遗漏出来，酥软地撞散在空气中，胸膛越来越红——比起女人的胸脯，他的更自由，却一样柔软。韩宰虎沉迷这样的色情变化，他把控着赵贤修的欲望，令他愉悦叠加，太过快乐而耷拉下眉毛，要哭一样往韩宰虎手里挨。  
韩宰虎松了手，赵贤修终于在密集的感觉里真的喘出一口气，然后韩宰虎又进去了，一抻到底。  
赵贤修惊喘，他嚅嗫地要在喊叫里念一声“哥”或者是骂粗口，最后都软成红肿双唇里弱气的呻吟，哼了几声又被韩宰虎毫不留情地捅了一次。他的脸可爱地皱在一起，一开始是因为巨大的不适，接着就变成因为快速剧烈的体内快感了，可能他的身体就是如此适合被挤入顶开，下体的洞是专门为男人的阴茎而造。韩宰虎给他带来的强烈感受，摇晃着他，撞得他瞪大眼睛，心脏突突跳动顶在喉咙，对更多欲望的汲取而产生的空虚失落抓紧他全身。  
“啊……哥啊……”他难受地喊，话语都被韩宰虎撞断，再继续说下去，出来的都是湿漉漉的哭腔。  
韩宰虎喜欢赵贤修的声音，与此同时也喜欢他的身体，喜欢他接纳自己凶狠性器的屁股，但目前他除了不断从赵贤修身上吸收快感，眼睛也死死盯着赵贤修的嘴巴。那对色欲的嘴唇，虚弱地敞开，像肥美的三文鱼肉，又像韩宰虎见过很多次的女人的私处——光滑的私处，纯洁的阴部。不可思议，男人身上居然也有这样的部位。  
“你这家伙，把窃听器藏在更深的地方了吧？”韩宰虎发狠地问道。他抓住赵贤修无力的腰，掐住将死之人的脖子那样用力，动用上结实的肌肉，更深地撞进这具漂亮的身体里。  
赵贤修在他身下断断续续地哭喊着，摇头挣扎，红着鼻尖，偶尔咬牙皱眉，或者被撞到点上，猛地仰起下巴，张着嘴喊不出声地绷在那，要缓一下才软下腰，无精打采地颤抖发憷。韩宰虎看着那双噙满泪水的眼睛，不断吞咽，发现不管他如何消耗情欲，还是口干舌燥，堵得他要发疯。   
这时有双满是汗的手臂抬起，硬是搂住韩宰虎的脖子，赵贤修可怜可爱的脸由下凑上来，红着眼眶，松弛着嘴巴，终于和韩宰虎脸贴脸，哭泣着叹口气。  
“哥。”他的脸颊比韩宰虎的要烫，皮肤比韩宰虎的细腻，声音比韩宰虎的温柔好听。韩宰虎忍着剧烈的冲动，将赵贤修抱进怀里，哄孩子般拍拍他汗湿温热的后背。他以为赵贤修要学自己说不着边际的话来挑动气氛，可他听着赵贤修在他耳边喘息，然后是一声鼻子湿漉漉的吸气，还有咽下多余口水的动静。赵贤修再次张嘴时，上下唇咂出响声。  
“哥，我没有窃听器。”赵贤修抱紧韩宰虎，如愿以偿地将自己的脸镶嵌在韩宰虎的颈窝。“你要相信我啊。”  
韩宰虎心疼死了，但他心在疼，埋在赵贤修体内的阴茎因为这些话猛地抽了下。  
我真不是个东西。韩宰虎默默笑地想着。  
他应该安慰一句的，或者继续哄他，拍拍赵贤修的背，让他接下来享受温柔缠绵的情事，带他进房间睡一觉。至少要毫无私欲地吻吻他，这样才对得起他灵魂的纯粹。  
可他只是退出了赵贤修，在年轻男人发愣地看着他时，将他翻过身跪趴在沙发上，熟练地后入这具身体，角度更深地拥有赵贤修。赵贤修似乎想回头看他，韩宰虎就按着他的肩膀，一下一下地撞进去，让赵贤修被新一轮的快感冲刷得失去神智——他越是意乱情迷，韩宰虎也就越信任他。到后面赵贤修似乎也懂了，不再做多余的事，全身心投入进性爱里。偶尔他会露出似乎是以假乱真的难受表情，像是要引起韩宰虎的注意，可他生来的这副好看模样，又情欲当头，韩宰虎也懒得花心思担心是不是真的弄疼他了，他更多是专心享用这具年轻柔软的爱欲之身，让它发出粘稠的声音，淌下温热的汗，激励更多精疲力尽的高潮痉挛。

搜身一词成了他们俩之间的暗语。韩宰虎想过赵贤修会不会打算通过身体来博取信任，可在那次货梯里韩宰虎真的搜了赵贤修的身之后，赵贤修受伤又冒火的眼神让韩宰虎无地自容，更加令他难过的是，没一会儿小家伙的气焰就消了，还无比真诚地说了那些话。  
“我不强求哥相信我，但我会相信哥的。”赵贤修这么说，又在那里露出干净的微笑。  
韩宰虎哑然失笑，心因为这份难以承受的信任而痛苦不堪。

完


End file.
